101 Ways to Please a Pregnant Woman
by FeudalGirl14
Summary: YES GUYS ITS FINALLY HERE! Kagome is now pregnant with Inuyasha, and now both of them must drop out of med school in order to raise the baby. With unexpected curve balls that life keeps throwing at them, they are barely able to hold their relationship. With all the heartache, they try as hard as they can for the babies sake.
1. Preperation

**And, the time has FINALLY come… After nearly three years (god dammit Jess, what the hell is wrong with you?!), 101 Ways to Please a Pregnant Woman is now HERE! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1 – Preparation**

"I like this one." I said as Inuyasha and I walked through a house with our realistate agent.

A month ago I had found out I am pregnant with Inuyasha. Of course, the first time we have sex, I get pregnant. Right now, I am two months along and this whole pregnancy thing is honestly very scary.

Don't get me wrong, I love children, and I've always dreamed of having three kids with the man of my dreams, but I didn't imagine it would be like this. Inuyasha and I aren't even married, we JUST became official when I got pregnant. He's a good guy and everything, but I don't even know if he's the one. The thing that's bugging me the most is the fact we met because of a stupid bet. Sure, that was over three years ago, but it still poses trust issues for me.

Also, our relationship this past month hasn't been the best. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, we have been stressed to the max and our lives are changing to the way we weren't planning…

Inuyasha decided to drop out of school to start off. There was no sense in going to school and spending money while trying to take care of a child. Sure, he has a lot of money thanks to his dad, but he only has so much. Inutaishou was only providing money for Inuyasha until he was finished school, then it was supposed to be up Inuyasha to provide for himself. Now, he's working in Inutaishous business. Inuyasha isn't really a business type of person, and I could tell how disappointed he was when he realized he wouldn't be able to live up to his dream.

Unfortunately, I'm in the same boat. I had to drop out as well. There is no way I can go through med school with a child. It's just not possible. Even if I have a sitter throughout the day while I attend class, I wouldn't have time to do homework, and I don't want my child to be raised by a nanny. To make things worse, I am already 11,000$ in debt from my student loan, so we're going to put that on the house payment so we get charged less interest.

So now I'm officially going to be a stay at home mom and Inuyasha is going to be a miserable business man. See how things would start going downhill for us?

Now we are choosing the house we will be living in for the rest of our lives. We decided on a four bedroom house with two bathrooms, a finished basement, and a two door car garage. Neither of us really wanted to have a huge house like Inuyasha's parents do. We wanted to feel more homey. We also made sure we got a huge fenced in backyard. On the bright side, our ideal living conditions are the same.

"I like this one too, it's exactly what we want." Inuyasha agreed with me. "It's also brand new, so we don't need to do any renovations to it."

"Renovations are headaches." Lindsay, our realistate agent, shook her head. "I can't believe at the amount of people who take on fixer-uppers."

"Okay Lindsay," Inuyasha began. "Thanks a lot for showing us all these houses, our hearts are definitely set on this one. I'll schedule a meeting at the bank with my father and I'll give you a date and time."

"Okay great!" Lindsay smiled and shook both our hands. "Just let me know as soon as you can so our schedules don't collide."

We said our goodbyes and left the house. Thankfully, Inutaishou agreed to help us out with getting our home prepared for the baby, but that is the ONLY reason why he's helping us out.

Inutaishou had agreed to put the down payment for our house, he also bought us two cars. I got a Honda Accord and Inuyasha has a Toyota Camry. I think they're pretty sweet cars, but Inuyasha thinks they're too familyish. I laughed when he said that, because that's exactly what we need.

Inutaishou is also helping us with furniture. I feel so bad with how much he is helping us, but Inuyasha insists that this is all pocket change to him. I know we will never be able to repay him the money, but I will find ways to show our appreciation.

We got in the car and took off towards his parents mansion. I sighed in discontent at the silence between us. We've been trying really hard to get along with each other, but with both of ours dreams crushed, it's been hard not to fight.

"Look Inuyasha," I started. He didn't answer but I knew he was listening. "I know this isn't something we planned, nor did either of us want to drop our dream careers, but there's no turning back now. This is our child, instead of fighting, I think we should keep in mind that this is a blessing to us."

Inuyasha sighed. "I know, it's just a lot to handle. I still can't believe I'm going to be a father."

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a mother!" I said. "Hunny, we're in the same boat, we have to remember that. Hopefully, it will make things easier between us."

"I agree with you, loser." Inuyasha smiled and I gave him a light punch. This is one thing I love about our relationship. Even though we do fight more than we should, and no matter how stressed we are, we can listen to each other and understand our points of views.

We soon arrived at the mansion. Sesshoumaru and Rin are down for the weekend so the Takahashi's are having supper for everyone. This will be the first time Inuyasha and I will be seeing the two since I found out I was pregnant.

We walked in to find Rin, Sesshoumaru and Izayoi sitting in the living room talking to each other and catching up. Inutaishou is still at work, he will be home in about an hour or so.

"Inuyasha, who would have thought you would be the first to bear the grandchild." Sesshoumaru said as a greeting.

"I'll sure as hell be a better father than you, that's for sure." Inuyasha replied. Rin and I only shook our heads. We learned not to get involved with the two of them when they had their little arguments. Honestly though, I think Sesshoumaru harasses Inuyasha because he cares. With his cold stoic personality, this is his way of showing it. I would probably be beheaded if I ever said that to him though.

Izayoi greeted the two of us with a hug as did Rin. I only got a hand shake from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha received nothing from him. They'll get along one day, I know it.

Time went by quick until Inutaishou finally came home. He greeted Rin with a big bear hug as he usually does, but gave me a gentle hug as I am carrying his grandchild. Izayoi received a kiss on her forhead and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha received nooggies. I laughed, I love Inutaishou's happy spirit. He always cracks me up.

Everyone went to get washed up for dinner as it would be ready shortly. Today has been a good day so far. Inuyasha and I haven't fought yet, we found the perfect home, and everyone is here together in such a cheerful mood.

Even with the setbacks that everyone has to get used to, everything seems perfect.

We all sat down around the table. Me beside Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshoumaru sitting together, with Inutaishou and Izayoi on either end of the table, like usual.

We told Inuyasha's parents about the home we chose. They seemed please about our choice. Tomorrow Inuyasha will set up the bank appointment. It is now January, so we should be able to get possession sometime in February.

After dinner, Inuyasha and I went up to his bedroom to try and spend some quality time together. I have something on my mind, and he knows it.

"Can you tell me what's on your mind Kagome?" He finally asked.

I sighed. "I think it's about time we should tell everyone the truth, and start with my family." I said.

The thing is, Inuyasha's family are the only people who know about my pregnancy. I have seen my family since I found out, but since I'm only two months along they obviously can't tell. We haven't told our friends yet as I wasn't ready to say anything. We're on our Christmas break right now, so I haven't had to explain to them why I won't be at school anymore, but we only have a week left until school is supposed to pick up again. Rather than having our friends freak out wondering where the heck we are, we might as well tell them beforehand.

"What is your mother going to think?" Inuyasha asked me, it's the same thing I've been wondering, especially since I haven't told her anything at all. I've pretty much made all of these decisions on my own, with Inuyasha of course, and I didn't want my mother trying to talk me into something I didn't want. Knowing my grandfather he would have tried pushing me into abortion, but neither of us believe in it.

"I have no idea, she'll be mad for sure, but I don't know exactly how she will react." I said, really hurt at the thought of disappointing my mother. She's such a great person, and did such a great job at raising Souta and I, which is why I tried so hard to make her proud. Now I'm pregnant and have to drop out of school. She was pretty mad when I started dating Inuyasha again because of what happened in highschool, but this will make her furious. None the less, it has to be done.

I gave my mother a call and we made plans to come over tomorrow night for dinner. I only said I wanted to pop in and catch up, nothing about having a big announcement. But tomorrow will be one of the hardest things I'll ever do.

Inuyasha felt me tense up from the stress and he began to run his claws through my hair. "Calm down Kagome, it's not healthy for the baby." He said, and he's right.

"Inuyasha you have no idea how I feel, it's hard to keep calm." I nearly snapped, but remembered that we _need_ to start getting along. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"It's okay, see we're getting better at this." He mustered a laugh, and I did too. He placed a kiss on the back of my head, as I'm sitting in between his legs. Then, the pervert decided to squeeze my chest…

"Inuyasha!" I yelled at him as I swatted his hands away.

Inuyasha laughed. "You're the mother of my child, I'm allowed to rape you."

"Get away from me you freak." I replied. Okay, today is definitely a good day. The two of us hadn't been in such a good mood for a while now. It's probably because we got finding a house out of the way, just a little bit less stress. Tomorrow on the other hand, will be a completely different story…

**Aaaaannnnndddd there you have it guys :D (Read the end for a POLL ;) )  
**

**I'm going to start off by saying I AM SO SORRY for the stupidly long wait for this story… I hit a really bad roadblock for this, and unfortunately life got in the way at the same time (senior year of highschool, part time job, jerk of a now exboyfriend -.-, and University, so yea ive been very busy). I tried starting new stories but they were left un-updated and deleted eventually.**

**Life has calmed down a bit, well a lot, so I've had a lot of downtime and ideas are just FLOWING :D So **

**I would have written this a lot sooner, but I had to read over my other two stories to refresh my memory, and I have to say, honestly, I can't believe you enjoyed them….**

**The plots were SO unorganized! I brought characters in that were barely used, and my spelling, grammar, and ugh just everything was terrible… But anywho, I hope this one is a ton better than the other two. I hope you enjoyed, and like before, PLEASE REVIEW, I really like getting those reviews ;)**

**OH btw, I did skip some chapters cause I was kinda getting bored of reading my own stories… so can someone tell me, did I bring Kagome's father into the other stories at all? Like have him appear? I know he was mentioned but I'm not sure if he actually appeared.. (yea its been that long… -.-) **

**POLL!**

**Should Inuyasha and Kagome have a boy or girl? It's up to you guys, the one with the most votes will determine the sex :)**


	2. The Big Announcement

**Chapter 2 – The Big Truth**

Since the mansion is nearby my house, and today isn't too cold out, we decided to walk over to my house for supper. All day today my stomach has been in knots, and I've barely been able to eat. I had to force myself to have some fruit during lunch as I didn't want to starve my baby.

Now that my mother's house is in sight, I feel like puking.

As we walked up the steps, I noticed our pace become slower. I can tell Inuyasha is just as nervous as I am.

We let ourselves in and we found my mother cooking in the kitchen. She's making spaghetti for us tonight, it smells so good!

When she noticed us walk in the door, she put down her spoon to greet us and give us hugs. My grandfather heard that we were here so he came in from the living room to greet us as well. Souta is out at soccer practice right now so he will be home shortly. Inuyasha and I decided to give my mom a hand in the kitchen so we weren't sitting there like useless ducks.

The two of us remained mostly silent. We couldn't think of anything to say, all that's on our mind is how everyone will react to the news we have for them. We decided it would be best to wait until after supper to announce it, that way we wouldn't be eating in awkward silence. Hopefully I'll be able to eat, my stomach is in knots.

There's two ways this can go. Either my mother and grandfather will be _extremely_ angry, and will either try to push me into abortion or adoption so I can remain in school, or they will accept the fact that there's no turning back and they will embrace our little blessing. I hope it's the second scenario…

Souta soon arrived at home, of course he was happy to see us. Even though the two of us have had quite our differences we still love seeing each other.

"Dinner is ready!" my mother announced with a big smile on her face. I'm surprised she hasn't asked what's wrong yet. Usually she's really good with being able to tell if there's a problem.

We served ourselves and sat around the small table. There wasn't much conversation going on. Souta told us about how his soccer practice went, and my grandfather told us about how his doctor's appointments have been going. Because of our family history, he tends to visit the doctor much more than he should as he's too afraid to become ill, even though he's the healthiest old man I know.

I asked Souta how his first year of high school is going, and if my mother was planning on gardening again this spring. And then, my grandfather asked us something we really didn't want to be asked.

"So are your classes this semester going to be hard?" he asked us. Inuyasha and I both bit our bottom lips, and I couldn't help but notice my mother smirk.

"Most likely…" I had to lie for the mean time, and Inuyasha gave me a look. We both hate it when we lie, but I'm not ready to tell them what's actually going on just _yet._

"You can stop lieing Kagome." My mother shook her head. Inuyasha and I froze. We couldn't think of what to say. "We got a letter about your withdrawal from school."

We looked at each other, not too sure what to say. We're caught. Well, might as well tell them what's going on now.

"Yes, we both withdrew from school." I sighed with an apologetic look.

"Can you please explain why, and why you lied to me?" disappointment clouded her face. Oh boy, I've never had to feel that before.

I grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand. This is honestly the scariest thing I've ever done. I think our first date was easier than this.

"Well, I didn't tell you the truth because we have an announcement, and I wanted to tell you that after our announcement." I explained. My brother, grandfather, and mother looked at us waiting to see what I had to say. I took a big, deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Souta dropped his fork.

"Oh sweetie, I wish you would have told me before you decided to drop out!" my mother said, evidently sad that my career is over.

"It's okay mama, Inuyasha will be making a lot of money working with his father, and I'll be a stay at home mom. We already went to pick out a house." I explained. No use in keeping anything in the closet.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, I'm so surprised with you two." My grandfather said, in disbelief. "You were so excited to go to med school."

"Well, this wasn't planned." Inuyasha finally spoke up. "We definitely would have waited to finish our schooling and to even see if we were ready to spend our lives together, but there's no turning back."

I smiled, happy to have his support. "Basically, there's no point in having a kid and going to school when Inuyasha can be hired for his father without even having a diploma, kids are expensive. Since I'm going to be taking care of the child while Inuyasha works, I won't have any time to go to class or to spend time doing homework, and in med school I have to dedicated all my time to homework."

"I'll be honest Kagome," my mother started. "I'm a little bit disappointed that you two had gotten into this situation, but it is what it is, and you will have our support the whole way through." My mother said and my grandfather nodded his head in agreement.

YES!

We both let out a huge sigh of relief, a huge weight has been taken off of our shoulders. I can finally relax.

"Thank you so much mama, I was so worried you would have said otherwise."

"Yes, thank you Sakura." Inuyasha said with a boy of his head.

We both looked at Souta, he has a weird look on his face, so I asked if he was okay.

"My sister had sex! That's soooo GROSS!" he nearly cried. I sighed and Inuyasha bursted out laughing. Oh poor kid.

The rest of the evening went very well. I showed my mother my stomach, which barely has a bump. We told her how Inutaishou is helping us out considerably with finances and she seemed very grateful for it. She also offered to help whenever we needed it.

Now that I think of it, my family has yet to meet Inuyasha's family. This is something we're going to have to get done.

The night sky soon came in, and it was time to make the announcement to our friends. We decided to meet up at the skating rink.

Inuyasha and I had decided to take the taxi there as we would be spending the night outside anyways. It's not too cold out tonight. We're supposed to have a low of -10C.

When we got there, Hayaku and Akai were just getting their skates tied up. Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame have yet to arrive, although we didn't have to wait very long.

"Wow you guys, you're so tan!" I said to Miroku and Sango. They had gone to Punta Cana for a week to get away from the cold for a little bit. We all got on the ice and started to skate. I held onto Inuyasha though in fear I would fall.

"Kagome, do you have to hold onto me?" Inuyasha said, very annoyed.

"Yea, I don't skate too often, I just don't want to fall because of you know what."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh. Seems like the stress got to him today. I hate it when he's in these kind of moods. I try hard to stay positive but he lets negativity get the best of him.

As we skated around, Miroku and Sango told us about their trip. It sounds like they had a lot of fun, I really would like to go on a trip sometime. I've never been out of Japan. I want to see the world someday. That will be hard with the little one on the way though.

"So, is there anything new with you two?" Hayaku asked us since we hadn't seen each other over the holidays. Him and Akai had just come back from their hometown last night.

"Actually, there is." Inuyasha said. Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayame gave us a weird look as they hadn't heard anything new with us.

"We're expecting." I decided to announce. Our friends all stopped skating and their mouths dropped, well except for Hayaku.

"Expecting what?" Hayaku asked. Akai shook her head.

"She's pregnant you fool." She hit him gently behind his head, and his mouth dropped as well.

"How?!" Ayame asked, her eyes wide.

"Well you see…" Inuyasha began and I had to cover his mouth.

"I think she knows _how_ Inuyasha." I sighed. "I wasn't on birth control and we didn't use a condom. The one time…" I sighed again.

I knew it would be a lot easier telling our friends about this. We always have each other's backs.

"Saaaaango!" Miroku whined. "Kagome's pregnant, why can't you get pregnant?!"

Sango slapped him, we all shook our heads. "Because I'm going through school and I'm not ready for a child yet!" Honestly, between the two of us, me and Sango thought that if one of us were to get pregnant by accident, it would have been her. Guess not.

"Speaking of school..?" Kouga asked and all heads turned back to us. We explained everything that was happening with our lives. They were sad for the fact that we both had to give up our big dreams, but they understood why. Med school just isn't realistic with a child in the house.

They had all offered to help us move into our new home and with anything else we needed. With all the support we have been receiving from everyone today, I couldn't help but start crying.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Inuyasha asked me.

"I don't know!" I had to say. Yes, I'm very happy with how great our family and friends are, but this definitely isn't a reason to cry.

Akai threw her head back in laughter. "She's pregnant Inuyasha, she's going to have random mood swings that don't make any sense."

We all enjoyed the rest of the night together and we went home shortly after. Since it was nearly 1am, we made our way inside the mansion as quietly as possible, we didn't want to wake his parents up.

Well, that kind of flew out the window when we decided to go soak in the hot tub to warm up.

"MY EYES!" Inuyasha screamed as we both covered our eyes and ran away. Sesshoumaru and Rin had already claimed the hot tub, and I don't think I need to explain what was going on.

Of course Inutaishou had heard him and he came running downstairs as quickly as possible. "Is everything ok?!"

"No! I need soap! My eyes need to be washed!" Inuyasha yelled with his eyes shut as he pulled the hair on the back of his head. Inutaishou looked at me in question but I was way too embarrassed to explain. Not much longer, Sesshoumaru and Rin both walked inside with their bathing suits back on.

"Thank you for that, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru growled at us. He probably got turned off when he saw his brother.

"Who the hell has sex in the hot tub?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Other people use it, that's just gross!"

"There's enough chemicals in the water to keep it clean, idiot." He rolled his eyes.

Inutaishou shrugged his shoulders. "Your mother and I have sex in the hot tub all the time, there's no harm in it."

"NOOO!" Inuyasha covered his ears and ran up to his room, leaving me there feeling all awkward.

Inutaishou laughed. "He's so easy to tease. Anyways, have a good night Kagome." He said and patted my head. With my face bright red, I said goodnight and went to Inuyasha's room.

It's never a dull moment in this house.

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2! :) I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review! Reviews make me happy :)**

**And the poll is still on! **

**Should they have a boy or girl? (If you already voted, please don't vote again!)**


	3. Moving In!

**Chapter 3 – Moving In!**

Today is finally the day that we get to move into our home! It's mid-February now and I'm 3 and a half months along. In about two to four weeks we get to find out the sex of the baby. Inuyasha and I are getting pretty excited.

All of our friends are here right now helping us getting all of our furniture in. The only things we haven't bought yet is the stuff for the baby's room. We decided to wait to find out if it's a boy or girl, that way we can have a theme.

The boys all took care of carrying in the big and heavy furniture while the girls helped organize all the small things. I was following the boys around showing them where to place everything. I trusted the girls to do a good job, so I didn't feel like I needed to help them figure out where everything went.

The furniture we have is very modern looking. We have black leather reclining couches (easier to clean messes when the little one grows up a little bit), dark wooded tables, chairs, side tables n such. A big screen TV with all of Inuyasha's electronics, and a shelf for movies waiting to be filled. We have a king size bed with a 5 piece dark brown bedroom set. Inutaishou picked out so much for us! I feel so over whelmed. I must say though, he does have good taste.

I had decided to invite Inuyasha's family over for dinner in a few weeks once we're completely settled in. We have a big enough house to invite my family as well, and our friends. We will more than likely have to buy a collapsible table for the amount of people, but those aren't too expensive so I'm not worried about that.

It is nearing supper time so I decided to order a couple large pizzas. The boys over heard me on the phone and of course their mouths started to water. There's a reason why I still call them boys…

The fights between Inuyasha and I have become less often with time, but they still happen. Small disagreements turn into arguments once in a while, but we learned to step back and stop ourselves from letting the fight get worse and to try to resolve the conflict together. So far it has been working.

Inuyasha also started at Inutaishou's business this past Monday. So far it doesn't seem to be so bad, but he's just learning the roots of the cooperation. There's already an office being set up for him on the same floor as his father, who has high expectation of his son. I'm hoping Inutaishou gives him an easy work load while he's learning business skills. I have to admit though, Inuyasha is pretty freaken sexy in a suit.

It didn't take too long for all the pizza to arrive, and it came just as the guys got the last of the furniture in. We are all starving, so we didn't hesitate to dive in.

"This is sooooo good!" Kouga said with his mouthful and Ayame rolled her eyes at his rudeness.

"So Kagome, how's your stomach looking?" Akai asked out of curiosity. Out of all our friends, she's the most interested in my pregnancy and how I'm doing.

I lifted my shirt up and everyone took a peek, there's just a small bump showing, just enough to say I'm actually pregnant. Akai decided to feel the bump and she seemed so intrigued.

I laughed. "Akai, it seems like you would be a good midwife."

Akai sighed. "Actually, because of you I've been thinking about switching to midwifery. I'm not interested in my classes at all and since you've become pregnant I've actually been researching information lately." She said and Hayaku agreed, saying she had been talking about it for the past couple weeks.

"Then you should definitely switch!" Sango said. She is currently in school for police foundations, but she's going to the college for that.

"I think I will." She said with a smile. "Unfortunately it's too late to switch classes for this semester, so it kind of feels like a waste of time. Hopefully they will count for my electives."

"It happens to everyone." Miroku shrugged. He's going to the University for nursing. Inuyasha keep making fun of his for that. Miroku is interested in the medical field but doesn't have the motivation to go to med school, but he's happy with being a "murse".

Ayame is also going to school for nursing, and Kouga keeps bragging about how he's going to have a sexy nurse living with him. Kouga is going to school for mechanical engineering. He's currently got the toughest course load but he's a smart cookie.

After we ate, we got the rest of our things away to have our home complete. Inuyasha had one of the servants at the mansion to do the grocery shopping so we would have our cleaning supplies, food, and other essentials. Inuyasha had offered to hire a maid but this house isn't big at all, I can keep it clean on my own since I will be at home all the time. It might be harder when I have our baby but thousands of mothers do it every day, in most cases with more than one child and a job. I can handle it.

Once everyone left, we decided that it would be good to relax and watch a good movie. It's Friday night so Inuyasha doesn't have to work tomorrow, so we can stay up as late as we want.

I shifted through the movies and I found one I liked. "Want to watch Cyberbully?" I asked.

Inuyasha looked like he didn't want to. "I'd rather watch Fast Five." He said with his arms crossed.

"But we watch the fast and the furious movies _all the time._" I sighed, seriously bored of the series. I honestly don't know how you can watch something so much and not get bored. "Can't we watch something I like?"

"I hate your movie choices though, they're always cheesy stories."

"I don't like your movie choices either Inuyasha. Sometimes you have to learn to let other people make a choice."

"Well pick something then." He huffed, getting frustrated. I'm starting to have a really bad feeling about this…

"But I really like this one, I haven't seen it for a long time." I said, which I probably shouldn't have.

Inuyasha took a deep breath like his patience was growing thin. He got up from the couch and laid all the movies we had on the floor.

"I feel like I'm talking to a kid right now…" he sighed and I shot him a look. "Let's take turns removing a movie we don't feel like watching, and whatever is left is what we will watch."

I sighed, yea it kind of does sound like he's trying to compromise with a kid, but honestly it kind of is a good idea. So we began with taking out our original choices, and then eliminated whatever else we didn't want to watch. Our choice ended up being Liar Liar with Jim Carrey. It's a good movie, neither of us complained.

While Inuyasha was getting the movie ready, I got our snacks.

I got a bowl of popcorn and a can of pepsi for Inuyasha. For myself, I had a bowl of venially ice cream covered in chocolate sauce, whip cream, MnM's and mini marshmallows with a bottle of water. I'm trying to eat healthy.

"What the hell did you make?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm getting diabetes just looking at it."

I nearly bursted out laughing. "The baby is craving it."

He shook his head. "It's a good thing you eat healthy all the time."

We sat on the couch and started the movie. This ice cream is heavenly! We shared a lot of laughs together throughout the movie and we cuddle after we finished our snacks. We're extremely happy to have our own home now. No more rules that we have to abide by. It's our own space and I don't have to be paranoid about forgetting to do something, or feel like a bad guest because the servants refuse my help.

We are finally on our own. I never thought I'd have my own house at such a young age, but I'm definitely not complaining. I'm loving every second of this.

When the movie ended, I collected our bowls, his empty can of pop and my empty water bottle. I put the dishes in the dish washer and put the bottle and can in the recycling.

After I threw the recycling out, Inuyasha surprised me when he gently picked me up bridal style.

"Inuyasha!" I said. "What on earth are you doing?" This isn't like him.

"Everything has been going pretty good between us lately," he started. "And for some reason your pregnancy is making me horny as hell." He finished with a wink.

A blush crept across my face as I saw his hunger for me in his eyes. I've always liked that look in his face, it just shows how much he loves me.

I sort of chuckled as he brought me up the stairs. A few weeks ago we had an appointment with our doctor. When he asked if we had any questions, the first thing Inuyasha asked was if it was okay to have sex while I'm pregnant. He was pretty happy to hear the answer to be yes, but of course we have to be gentle.

We were in the middle of making sweet love when…

"Geez guys!" Inutaishou yelled. If I wasn't pregnant, I probably would have ninjad my way on the floor to hide behind the bed. I had to go with grabbing the covers while Inuyasha fell on the floor after I pushed him off.

"DAD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Inuyasha yelled like he was about to commit bloody murder. I hid my head under the covers, I'm way too embarrassed. "It's almost midnight!"

"I noticed you forgot your cellphone charger…" I heard Inutaishou say casually. "I knocked and rang the doorbell but you guys never answered, so I let myself in. By the way, you should really lock the doors."

I will definitely remember that tip later in the future…

"Please, leave…" Inuyasha growled at his father.

"Fine fine. I don't see how you're so grumpy since you just got laid." He said and left the room.

"BECAUSE YOU WALKED IN ON US THAT'S WHY!" Inuyasha yelled so he could heard him down the hall.

I took a breath of relief as I uncovered my head. Even when we're not living at the mansion, random crap still happens.

"Are you over it?" Inuyasha asked and crawled under the covers beside me.

"Yup." I nodded my head. Inuyasha agreed with me, so we just went to bed. Well, it was a pretty good night until just now. Oh well, tomorrow will be a new day.

**Well there you have it guys! I'm not completely happy with this chapter but it's a filler for now. I updated pretty quick because I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'm going to be busy with exams and my nieces birthday is coming up next weekend.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, please do. I only got one review for my last chapter :( (thankyou Addicted2Chocolate for the review :3). So many people have been emailing me lately and sending me reviews just for the purpose to ask me to start this story and now I'm not even getting feedback for it :( It wont be long until I start getting busy again, so if you guys send me reviews it will motivate me to keep writing! You have no idea how happy it makes me that you guys enjoy my chapters and I love hearing what you think! :)**

**POLL**

**Boy or Girl? (don't vote if you already have s'il vous plait!)**


	4. A Big Dinner

**Chapter 4 – A Big Dinner**

We have been living in our lovely home for two weeks now. So far it's been pretty nice. It's been easy to keep everything clean as I don't have much else to do, and I've been busy learning new recipes for supper. Rather than cooking the same things all the time, I wanted to broaden what I'm able to cook. I'm seriously starting to feel like a house wife now.

Inuyasha seems to be getting more and more stressed out as each day passes. I ask him how his day at work went when we sit down to eat, and normally he just says how much more he's learning and how he's having a hard time remembering everything. Inutaishou seems to have faith in him though, after all he is a Takahashi. They are naturally successful men.

On the bright note, we went for the ultrasound yesterday during Inuyasha's lunch break, but unfortunately Ultra Sound Tech wasn't able to tell what sex our baby is yet. We weren't surprised though as it is the earliest to be able to tell. We have another appointment in two more weeks to see what it is. We're pretty excited.

It's Friday afternoon and we're having both of our families, and our friends over for supper for a home warming party. I've never cooked for so many people in my life! Thankfully my mother decided to come over to help as Inuyasha is at work.

I sighed as we spoke, I'm just telling her about our appointment yesterday. Every time we go, Inuyasha just doesn't seem to be as interested as I thought he would be.

"You have to remember Kagome," my mother said. "Inuyasha isn't carrying the baby, you are. Most men don't actually feel like a dad until they hold their child for the first time. Trust me, he is definitely excited, but he's stressed too. He probably has a lot on his mind. You get to stay home and do what you please for the next 6 months." She smiled at me.

She's right… I never thought about it like that.

For dinner, we have a pork tender loin cooking in the slow cooker with barbeque sauce to make pulled pork. I'm currently making potato salad while my mama has making her famous broccoli salad. There's also bacon wrapped chicken cooking in the oven. It's going to taste so good!

Inuyasha soon arrived home, seeming very grumpy. I asked what was wrong but he kept walking upstairs to our room to change. I looked at my mother, slightly worried about his current mood. She gave me a look saying there wasn't much to say. It's part of the big business world I guess, especially if it's not something you saw yourself doing.

He soon came back downstairs and seemed to be in a much happier mood. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. My mama and I gave him a weird look.

"What?" he asked when he saw the looks we were giving him.

"You were so grumpy when you walked in, and now you're so cheery." My mother said, just as confused as I am.

"Oh," Inuyasha began. "That's because of my suit, that one is really uncomfortable, I won't be wearing it again that's for sure."

"So I'm guessing your day went well?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yea, actually, this business thing is a lot more interesting than I thought. My father brought me along for a business meeting today, it was more interesting than I thought it would be."

I smiled and gave him a hug. I'm very happy that his career isn't SO bad. But now that Inuyasha is here, our friends, and our families would be arriving soon.

Inuyasha set up the collapsible table and chairs for us and then we began to set out the plates, glasses and cutlery.

The first to arrive were grandpa and Souta. This is grandpa's first time at the house, so Inuyasha offered to give him the tour, which he gladly took. I gave Souta the job to answer the door for us so that way I wouldn't have to run back and forth. It didn't take very long for Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga to follow. Sango also brought Kohaku along with her as he is Souta's age, who is much younger than the rest of us and would probably be bored out of his mind.

"I brought the beer!" Kouga announced as he walked in. Inuyasha seemed pleased to hear that. I'm glad he doesn't drink like he used to that's for sure. He has a beer once in a while, but the last time he got drunk was at that fucked up night at the bar.

"And I brought alcohol free wine for the pregnant lady!" Sango announced as she placed the bottle on the counter. I laughed, it's so like Sango to think of me like that. I'm just wondering how it will taste…

Inuyasha and my grandfather finally came back. Inuyasha greeted everyone when Akai and Hayaku finally arrived. Now we just have to wait for the Takahashi's, then we can sit down to eat.

I seriously wonder how everyone will get along all together. I just hope there isn't a food fight like there was back when I first met the Takahashi's. I really don't want to clean that up...

After about another 20 minutes, someone knocked on the door and Souta ran to get it for me. Inutaishou, Izayoi, and even Rin and Sesshoumaru are here. They decided to come down for the event even though they were just in Tokyo a couple weeks ago.

Our friends already knew both of our families, so I only had to introduce my family to Inuyasha's. So far, they seem to get along.

"Okay, time to eat!" I said to get everyone to get their plates. I'm freaken hungry!

"Kagome, go ahead and get your plate first." Inutaishou offered. "You are eating for two after all."

I would have declined, but my stomach has been grumbling for a while now even though I had mac and cheese a couple hours ago. I began to fill up my plate, and everyone followed me. Sango did the honours to pour me a glass of the wine she brought and everyone else got their own drink. Everyone is so kind to me, I honestly don't deserve it…

At first it was pretty quiet, but it didn't take long for Inutaishou to strike up an interesting conversation, of course…

"So Sakura, what do you do for a living?" he had asked my mother.

"I own the flower shop downtown." She replied. "Infact, Sesshoumaru, I used to see you there pretty often." She pointed out, and half of us nearly spit our food out.

"Sesshoumaru, buy flowers?" Inuyasha asked with his eyebrows raised. I glanced at Sesshoumaru. He kept his stoic face in check and concentrated on the food he was eating.

"Yea, Sesshoumaru buys me flowers all the time!" Rin began with a big smile on her face. "He's the biggest sweetheart I've ever met!"

Now Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku were in fits of laughter.

"I don't get what's so funny?" my grandfather asked, I just sighed as the boys tried to stop laughing. Even Inutaishou was having a hard time holding a chuckle in.

"I suggest you all quit laughing, you are all aware of what I'm capable of." Sesshoumaru replied, obviously very ticked off.

Izayoi shook her head. "You see, Sesshoumaru keeps a cold image. It's hard to imagine him buying flowers all the time. Oh and to answer your question as to why he doesn't stop by anymore, he had moved away for school." She explained.

"I see…" my mother said, now unsure of exactly what to think. I bit my bottom lip, I really want our families to get along.

"I always knew Sesshy was a softy!" Akai blurted out. "You would have to be to make a girl as happy as Rin is."

Oh god… Akai just said the 'S' word… I remember calling him that to Inuyasha (thank god Sesshoumaru wasn't anywhere near us) and I was warned to NEVER say that. To make it worse, she's sitting right beside him.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to her, obviously very angry for what she had said. She just flashed him a toothy smile. "Calm down Sesshoumaru, I'm just bugging you!"

"I will deal with you later." He replied and continued to eat. Most of us just shook our head. Akai seems to enjoy bugging people who are serious all the time. Looks like Sesshoumaru is becoming a target. Good thing she's a demon.

I tried the wine that Sango had brought, turns out it's pretty good! Not as good as regular wine, but it's much better than what I had expected.

"Kagome, you're going to have to give me the recipe for this pulled pork!" Ayame said as she ate the sandwich, and Kouga agreed. Seems like the two of them really enjoy it.

I laughed, as it's the easiest recipe ever. "Just cook pork tender loin in a slow cooker in barbeque sauce for five hours, and when it's done use two forks to pull apart the meat, it's really easy!"

Everyone seemed impressed. It's a big meal that can definitely serve several people, but super simple. I think everyone is going to remember this recipe. I have to admit, my favourite part is mama's broccoli salad, it is delicious!

We continued to converse among each other, the guys trying to pick fights while the girls tried to keep peace. Trust me, it wasn't easy. For this reason, I'm kind of hoping I have a girl. They're much more mature, even though they can be a handful during their teen years. Well if I think about it, both girls and boys have their upsides and downsides.

Once we were finished eating, everyone helped put the dishes away in the dishwasher and helped wash the bowls we used to serve everyone. After, we all moved to the living room so we could continue to hang out while we waited for our bellies to rest before we had dessert.

I played some music on the TV on low volume so we had something to listen to, and hopefully give us topics to talk about.

Of course, when Gangnam Style by Psy played, this brought up a story Inutaishou had for us. Shortly after the song became famous, he had to spend a week in America for a business deal. One of the interns at the cooperation he was trying to make a deal with actually had the nerve to ask him if he knew Psy. When Inutaishou asked why on earth he would think that, his exact quote was "Well don't all famous Asians know each other?" Apparently he didn't return to work the day after, or ever. We shook our heads. The brain power of some people is astounding. Because of the mishap though, Inutaishou managed to sign a contract that would mostly benefit his own company.

"So what's it like not having school to stress you out?" Ayame had asked me. She's that type of person who _hates_ school, but goes because she doesn't want to work at a fast food joint for the rest of her life.

"It's honestly pretty awesome!" I had to admit. "Although I am getting bored, I can't wait for the little one to come to keep me busy."

"Speaking of the little one," Hayaku started. "Have you guys picked names?"

"Not yet," Inuyasha replied. "We're going to find out what it is first."

As everyone started to chat up a storm about my pregnancy I made my way back to the kitchen to serve dessert. I brought out cherry cheese cakes for everyone and then returned to make my own concoction.

I grabbed a piece of cheese cake and drizzled chocolate sauce on it. I don't feel like this is enough though… Oh I can make the same thing I did when Inuyasha and I watched the movie!

I came back and everyones eyebrows rose up when they saw my desert.

"I thought my cravings were weird." My mother said with a giggle.

Izayoi laughed too. "It's not as weird as mine were, with Inuyasha being a half demon I was craving really weird things. I think my most famous was tomato soup with pickles, onions and cheese. Oh and my salmon and peanut butter sandwiches."

"Oh I remember that…" Inutaishou shook his head, disgust evident in his face.

That's when I realized something…

"How much demon will our baby have?" I suddenly asked, and everyone stopped to think.

"Well," Miroku began. "Since Inuyasha is half demon, and you are full human, I'm assuming it will be a quarter demon. How similar it will be to a demon will have to be answered as it grows and learns it's demon traits."

This is something I will definitely ponder about. I am definitely going to be doing some research in the near future. Unfortunately, the internet will be our only resource. The doctor we have is human and doesn't deal too much with demons, so I don't think he will be able to answer our questions.

We were going to get a demon doctor at first, but we thought about it and decided since I am full human, and that Inuyasha is half human, it would be best to go with a human doctor. I'm sure a demon doctor would know more about it, as it's common for demons to mate with humans as the demon population is much scarcer than the human population. You're more likely to see two humans dating by a long shot, and two demons dating is even rarer than a human/demon couple. The half demon population is definitely growing though.

Night time soon came and everyone slowly took turns leaving. It was a great turn out that's for sure!

Once everyone left, Inuyasha and I inspected the house. It's decently messy, but it's not too bad. We decided to leave it for tomorrow, for now we are both exhausted from a long day and we just went straight to bed.

We lay down and decided to put the TV that's hung up on the wall on. We didn't feel completely tired enough to fall asleep yet. As we watched TV, Inuyasha slightly lifted my shirt up and started to rub my belly.

"I still can't believe our child is growing in there." He said and put his ear against my belly to listen. "All I can hear is the fluids swishing around."

I smiled. "It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Inuyasha nodded for a response.

Then, he let out a very frustrated growl. "I don't know what the hell it is with your pregnancy, but it's making you want you like I'm a fucken rabbit!" he cursed himself and I couldn't help but fall into a fit of laughter.

Inuyasha climbed on top of me and started to give me kisses on my neck and stomach. Then I stopped him for a second.

"Is the door locked?" I asked.

Inuyasha thought for a second. "I'll be right back…"

**Yay, slightly longer chapter :D **

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I know I said I wouldn't update for a little while, but, I had an itch to write.. lol**

**Plus I got more reviews for my last chapter so I figured I might as well (see, when you review I write more :P)**

**Oooh, I think you guys should go check out my other two stories! Spoiled Brat! And Love Hurts. I think they will turn out to be pretty good! Well, Love Hurts hasn't been updated for a while, but I'll explain why my next update. They're not really what I usually write but it's something new and I hope you guys will like them :) (I have a feeling Love Hurts will be extremely long though!)**

**Nooooowwwww PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**POLL**

**Boy or Girl? (Please don't vote if you already have!)**

**This may or may not be your last chance to vote ;) **

**Bye :3**


	5. A Big Surprise

**Chapter 5 – A Big Surprise**

Today is the big day! Inuyasha and I _finally_ get to find out the sex of our baby! I'm so excited I can hardly contain myself. I got out of bed before Inuyasha so I went downstairs to make him breakfast for when he woke up for work. I checked the clock to see how much time I would have, and I only have half an hour. Looks like I'm going with something simple, pancakes!

I mixed up some pancake batter and added in bananas, blueberries, and chocolate chips. Oh boy this looks so good! I poured the batter into the pan and began to cook, the smell is amazing. Inuyasha will surely wake up from the scent of my delicious breakfast before his alarm goes off. As I finished making a third pancake, I heard Inuyasha get out of bed. I know him so well.

I piled his three pancakes onto a plate and put some syrup and powder icing sugar on the table and a glass of OJ just as he entered the kitchen.

"I thought I smelled something." Inuyasha said with a smile, clearly happy he got to wake up to an amazing breakfast prepared by yours truly. "Since when are you so cheery in the morning?" he asked as he gave me a good morning kiss before he sat down to eat.

"We're finding out if we have a boy or girl today!" I replied happily as I finished my first pancake. I normally only have one and a half, and give Inuyasha my other half, but the baby is extra hungry this morning. "Don't forget, you only work the morning today. Your father gave you the afternoon off so we can start shopping for the baby room." I reminded him.

I soon finished my third pancake, and I drizzled chocolate syrup on it, added the icing sugar, syrup, and whip cream. SO good! But I noticed Inuyasha looking at me weird. "Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

"Don't get mad at me for this," he started. Uh oh, sounds like I won't like this… "But Kagome, your eating habits have been awful lately."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, very hurt by the statement. I know I've been eating a lot more lately, and I have been coming up with weird concoctions, but I _am_ pregnant.

"I'm just worried you're going to get out of shape." He replied.

My mood definitely just took a 180. "So you think I'm getting fat?"

"NO! That's not what I said!" Inuyasha became defensive.

"It sure as hell sounded like it…" I replied. Now I'm unable to eat this food. Inuyasha made a frustrated sigh and took the last bite of his food before he went upstairs for a shower. I looked at my food. I can't eat this now… I just think I'm going to throw it out and have a bowl of cereal with some fruit. I WAS going to join Inuyasha for a shower, but now I don't really feel comfortable going.

After I cleaned the kitchen up I went upstairs to make our bed.

"Kagome, can you come in here?" I heard Inuyasha yell as I walked past the washroom. With a sigh, I turned around and went to see what he wanted. "Come join me." He said.

"I'll pass." I replied.

"Kagome, I didn't say you're fat!" he yelled over the noise of the running water. "All I'm trying to say is that since you're pregnant, you can't be as active as you used to be, so with the way you're eating, you're going to get out of shape. Either way I'm attracted to you, I'm just worried about your health dummy."

Oh he's such a romantic. I stood there for a second and thought about what he just said. I guess he is right, and I have been feeling a bit sluggish lately… Before I could think any further though, Inuyasha stepped out of the shower, blocked the door, somehow stripped my clothes off and pulled me in the shower.

''See, you're sexy." Inuyasha smiled and started to wet my hair. I shook my head at myself, lately I have been having a really hard time staying mad at him. He seems to have found my week point. For some reason I seem to lighten up a bit when he starts cuddling up to me and shows me affection. I hate it.

We later got out of our far too long shower, and Inuyasha had to rush to be ready in time for work.

Once he left I went ahead and did my hair and makeup. I walked around the house to see if there was anything I could do, but there's nothing. I've been so bored, everything has been kept as clean as possible. I can't wait until our baby is born, I'll have so much more entertainment.

I got the ribs ready in the slow cooker so I can just turn it on before I leave for our appointment. This way I'll just have to cook some rice and vegetables real quick when we get back and supper will be ready.

I sat on the couch to watch TV since there wasn't anything else to do, and I realized just how tired I am from waking up so early today. I decided to set my alarm on my phone for half an hour before I had to leave and I went ahead and took a nap.

A few hours later I woke to hear someone knocking on my door. I checked the time, and I had at least another hour left to nap. I stretched as I got off the couch and I went to answer the door. When I opened it, there stood a squealing Ayame.

"GUESS THE FUCK WHAT!" she yelled as she ran into the house.

"WHAT?!" I pretended to be just as excited as her. She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm, and showed me her ring finger. There stood a beautiful white gold ring with a big diamond in the middle, and three small diamonds embedded in the band on each side.

"Holy shit you're engaged!" I yelled as my mouth dropped.

"He proposed last night on our 4 year anniversary dinner! It was so romantic!" she sighed as she replayed the moment in her head. Wow, I can't believe how much everyone is growing up! Inuyasha and I are having our child, and Ayame is now engaged to Kouga. Today is definitely a good day!

"I'm so happy for you guys!" I said as I gave her a hug. I invited her in for a little while so she could tell me about her night before I had to leave for the appointment. She gave me every detail, from the colour of the flowers he bought her, to the proposal. I'm honestly a little bit jealous of her!

The time just flew by and I unfortunately had to leave from our lovely conversation. I turned on the slow cooker and went to meet up with Inuyasha at the doctors clinic. Inuyasha had already been waiting for about five minutes when I got there and he gave me a kiss when I stepped out of my car. We entered the clinic and checked in before waiting for our ultra sound tech to call on us.

It didn't take very long before our turn came, and the ultra sound tech gestured for me to lay down on the small bed. I pulled my shirt over my belly and she rubbed the jelly type of substance over my stomach.

"So it looks like we're going to see what the sex is today, eh?" she asked with a big smile as the machine booted up. Inuyasha and I both replied yes with big smiles on our faces. "It's always the most exciting part for couples it seems." She laughed.

The technician focused on the screen as the image of our baby appeared. She said our baby is looking very healthy and that it is growing at the right rate. And now, here is the big moment…

"If you look right about here," she pointed at the screen. "We can see that you two will be having a baby…"

**Yup, I'm ending it there ;) HA **

**It's been a couple weeks (I think..) since I've last updated, but I had a couple exams to write and an assignment to do, plus it was my nieces birthday this past Friday so I've been a bit busy :)**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope to get more from you for this chapter (: I know it's a bit short but I wanted to give you guys a cliff hanger, ;)**

**Anyways, review! :) Love hearing from you guys!**

**And now I'm craving pancakes . I wish I had pancake batter lol**

**This is the final chance to vote for the sex! Girl or boy?! (don't vote if you already have!)**


	6. Boy or Girl?

**Chapter 6 – Boy or Girl?**

The technician focused on the screen as the image of our baby appeared. She said our baby is looking very healthy and that it is growing at the right rate. And now, here is the big moment…

We stared at the screen trying to see what it is.

"If you look right about here," she pointed at the screen. "We can see that you two will be having a baby boy!"

I smiled as a tear escaped from my eye. It's getting so real I can hardly believe it. I looked over at Inuyasha. He had a blank stare at the screen, he seems to be in disbelief. I think he's finally starting to realize he's going to be a dad.

The technician told me that I was doing great and to remember to eat healthy. She had asked me if I have been experiencing some discomfort yet, and so far my back is a bit sore in the morning, but that's about it. She said that I'll start gaining more pain as the baby grows. Apparently I'm very lucky that I haven't been experiencing morning sickness yet, it seems to be uncommon for that to happen.

Inuyasha and I walked out of the doctor's office with our hands clasped together. We're both extremely happy to be having a baby boy.

We were supposed to go shopping today for the babies room, but Inuyasha felt exhausted from work so we decided to go eat at a restaurant and spend the evening at home instead.

We went to a small restaurant that seemed to be pretty quiet. It looks like a family owned business. I find those are the best types of restaurants. Not over-priced, and homemade meals that don't have huge portions impossible for you to finish.

Inuyasha ordered a cheeseburger and fries and I decided to get a chicken breast with Caesar salad. Our waitress seemed to recognize Inuyasha as she seemed quite nervous around us.

When we finished eating, Inuyasha had gotten up to wash his hands as his burger was a little bit sloppy. While he was gone, the waitress came to bring the check.

"I don't want to be nosy," she began. "But is that Mr. Takahashi?"

I nodded for an answer, slightly annoyed.

"My husband works with him," she smiled. Okay, well now I feel a bit bad for being annoyed. "He had mentioned he was having a baby with a lovely girl."

"Yes I'm four months along." I replied, obviously very excited to be talking about my baby. "We just found out that we're having a baby boy."

"Oh that's wonderful!" she said just as Inuyasha came by.

Inuyasha paid the check and she congratulated us on our baby as we left. Inuyasha asked what that was about and I told him she's married to one of his co-workers. Although, Inuyasha had no idea which one as he works with a lot of people.

-x-

A week has passed by since we discovered the sex of our baby, although we have kept it a secret from everyone so far. Because Ayame and Kouga are engaged now, the four of us talked and we decided to plan an engagement/baby sex reveal party together.

It's Saturday morning and we're all going to Inuyasha's parents to celebrate as Ayame's and Kouga's families will be there too. The mansion is the only place big enough to hold four families, plus our small group of friends.

I had gotten a cake made. It's decorated in blue and pink, and the inside of it is coloured blue. So when we cut the cake, the sex will be revealed. Ayame isn't a huge fan of cake so she had a bunch of cookies made for desert as well.

The chefs are hard at work making the appetizers. Since the party is early afternoon we're just going to be snacking on food rather than having a big meal. It's easier for people to socialize that way.

Kouga, Inuyasha and Ayame are busy getting decorations put up while I get to sit here and blow balloons up. Just like the ultrasound tech had said, I would be experiencing more pain soon. I think she cursed me cause it started the next day, now my back is really hurting.

I've never really been good at blowing balloons up, I have a hard time getting the air into them at first. And of course that gave Inuyasha the opportunity to tease me…

"I see you're having a hard time, you can practice some more tonight hunny." He said with a wink.

OH MY GOD! "As if you said that!" I yelled at him. Inuyasha and Kouga fell into fits of laughter while my face turned bright red and Ayame shook her head. They may be in their twenties now, but they still act like little kids. I'm seriously going to have to learn some good come backs.

A few hours had passed by the time Rin and Sesshoumaru had arrived over. I could hear Sesshoumaru complaining about how much they have been coming home lately as they entered the mansion. I know for a fact he wouldn't be coming here if it weren't for Rin.

"Any kicking yet?" Rin asked as soon as she saw me and gave me a hug.

"Not yet, but my doctor told me I'll start to feel kicking between 16 and 22 weeks, and I'm 17 weeks now so I should be soon." I said with a smile. Although, Rin seemed quite disappointed that she wouldn't be able to feel the kicking today.

Oh speaking of Rin and Sesshoumaru, their wedding is in two months. The time is coming so quickly!

Rin had previously asked me to stand in the wedding, which I gladly said yes to. Inuyasha is also standing for Sesshoumaru. He's not very happy about it, but they are brothers. Apparently Sesshoumaru never intended for Inuyasha to be standing but he was forced into it by their father. We're supposed to go dress shopping in a few weeks, that way there will be enough time to get them altered if needed.

It didn't take much longer for us to finish everything, and just in time for everyone to start arriving. The chefs had come out with the appetizers and began offering beverages to everyone.

Ayame and Kouga seem to have enormous families. Between the two of them, 20 people showed up, and that wasn't even near to being half of them.

I was soon able to find Sango and Miroku in the crowd of people. Of course Sango cursed me for not telling her what sex our baby is. I wanted to keep it a surprise for everyone though.

Everybody had been enjoying themselves. I got the chance to meet all of Kouga and Ayame's family and they are very nice people. Their personalities are polar opposite from each other but in the end you can tell they're very loyal, genuine people.

Halfway through the party, Ayame had decided to make an announcement.

"Okay everyone, so before we _finally_ cut Kagome's cake to find out what the sex is, I have a little announcement." She began. "Kouga and I weren't planning on getting married for at least another year, but seeing as we have been together for four years, and have next to no problems between us, we have decided to get married this September!"

Everyone congratulated them, although I was pretty surprised. By that time, my baby will be about a month or a few weeks old, depending on when I have him.

We all mingled for a little while longer before we decided to cut the cake. I had decided to get my mother to do the honours to show everyone what we would be having.

"So who thinks they're going to be having a girl?" Miroku decided to shout, and most of the crowd agreed that that what it would be. "Or a boy?" he asked. Less people agreed to a baby boy.

My mother took the knife to cut a piece for whoever the first taker would be. Everyone watched as she cut off a blue piece. Everyone awed at the idea of us having a boy.

Everyone congratulated us as well as Ayame and Kouga.

A little bit later on Ayame had pulled me, Sango, and Akai to the side to talk for a bit.

"Any names yet?" Sango asked me in the midst of our conversation.

"Actually we haven't talked about it yet. I think we will soon though, and we're going to have to figure out the theme for his bedroom." I answered her.

"Oh, I have something to ask you guys!" Ayame piped up before we moved onto another topic. "I would like all of you to stand in my wedding!" she said with a big smile on her face. We all of course agreed to this. I asked her who the Maid of Honour would be and she said she had asked her cousin as they have been tight since they were kids.

I seriously can't believe everything that's going on now. I'm pregnant, Rin and Sesshoumaru are getting married in May. Ayame and Kouga are getting married in September. Everything is crazy! But, everyone knows that when everything seems perfect, something always bad happens. The more perfect life is, the worse the situation we get. I hate thinking like this but I have been expecting something bad to happen for a little while now.

Oh well, I shouldn't be worrying about that right now. It's time to be happy and to enjoy life with my friends. I couldn't ask for anything else.

**Bonjour Bonjour. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but this is all I could think of. Don't worry, the story will be getting more interesting soon!**

**So yes, more people voted for a boy :) A lot of people wanted twins but I have different plans.. hehehe**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think, I love you guys!**

_**PS**_** Please check out my two other stories, Love Hurts (A heartbreaking romance story between Kouga and Kagome, I know I've never paired them before, and I honestly don't like their pairing, but you'll see why I paired them way way far into the story). And Spoiled Brat! (It's a Sess/OC pairing, which most people do not enjoy, but I feel like it's a great story that's not getting much attention, I think you guys would like it though!)**

**It's been a while since Love Hurts has been updated, but it is based on a true story, so it's a bit hard to write, but I should have the next chapter up within the next week or two! Definitely suited for people who enjoy heartache type of stories (I would have said angst but I don't feel that it's THAT dark, but meh I've never read angst with so can't really say)**

**Wow, talked way too much, I think it's the coffee I had earlier… Coffee coffee coffee…**


End file.
